thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кил Фризис
'Кил Фризис '- иммигрант из королевства Марлон, который основал и возглавил Фирму Фризиса. После Изумрудной Охоты он вернулся в Марлон вместе с семьёй и позже назначил своего сына Сё приемником бизнеса. История Юность Родившийся в королевстве Марлон в 473 году, Кил подружился с Микиной Сфарц.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 В какой-то момент, Кил стал учеником, в конечном счете заработав репутацию делающего что-либо, если ему за это заплатили. В 489 году Кил получил от принца Кайла файлы расследования отравления учителя искусств, он стал другом королевской особы и всегда интересовался картинами Кайла. Примерно в это время, Кил начал свой бизнес в Марлоне. После сожжения картин Кайла в 490 году, Кил купил единственную, которую король сохранил, говоря своему другу, что он сможет выкупить её обратно когда ему станет лучше, хотя цена будет в два раза выше.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 В какой-то момент Кил и Микина влюбились, она забеременела. В 491 году, когда влюбленные заключили помолвку, распространился слух, что Кил – владелец нечестного бизнеса. Преследуемые, они бежали в королевство Эльфегорт.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Живя в Акейде, столице Эльфегорта, Микина вышла замуж, родила дочь Юкину и открыла магазин. Из-за того, что они были иностранцами, пара страдала от дискриминации, магазин начал приходить в упадок. Примерно в то же время Микина снова забеременела в 492 году и вскоре после этого их посетил человек в лохмотьях. Приветствуя его в своем доме, проявив свое гостеприимство, пара была удивлена, узнав, что на самом деле это король Сони Эльфен. Впечатленный, король прославил их на всю страну, его спонсорство сделало их бизнес прибыльным. В следующем году родился их первенец, пара назвала его Сё.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Растущий успех Из-за успеха их местного бизнеса, Кил расширил его в Фирму Фрзиса, расширяя торговую гильдию по Эвиллиосу в Люцифению, Левианту, и даже на свою родину в Марлон. Разбогатев, Кил приобрел дворянский титул в Акейде, семья Фризисов переехала в особняк в Северной Области, купец начал собирать предметы для украшения домаThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1, он создал укрытие в колодце в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 В это же время Кил финансирует постройку женского монастыря на западном побережье Люцифении, посвященного Элду.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Так же купец начал проводить ежемесячные банкеты, приглашать дворян и других членов Фирмы. Посредством этих приемов он создал информационную сеть по всей области и использовал её, чтобы помочь международному бизнесу доминировать в области. В 495 году, когда Кил и Микина были широко известны в высших слоях общества, у них родился третий ребенок - Айль. В какой-то момент Кил заметил писательский талант Юкины и послал слугу приобрести перьев Ролламской птицы у иностранца - владельца гостиницы для ручек.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Позже Кил приобрёл у своей жены меч для своей коллекции и хранил его на складе. Несмотря на его любовь к оружию, он не счел его ценным и пытался продать его потенциальным покупателям. Странствующий торговец, который посетил Кила, сказал ему, что он называется "Ядовитый меч".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 В 499 году Кил планировал посетить гостиницу со слугой чтобы купить больше птичьих перьев; перед этим несколько их слуг уволилось, из-за этого штат прислуги был неполон. Тем не менее, он был вынужден помогать приводить в порядок кое-какие вещи и Микине пришлось ехать вместо него. Когда его жена вернулась, она привела двух кандидаток в служанки: Клариссу и Микаэлу. thumb|250px|Кил со своей дочерью и новыми горничнымиПосле трех месяцев, семья наняла их горничными. В частности, Кларисса была назначена заботиться о Юкине из-за её грамотности и уникальной внешности, привлекавших ребенка. В декабре 499 года по календарю Эвиллиоса, Кил присутствовал на вечере принцессы Люцифении Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш со своей женой и дворецким Бруно. Там он узнал о росте финансовой ситуации в Королевстве, нищете и голоде из-за неурожая. Когда вынесли торт принцессы, Кил был поражен его размерами. Вернувшись через день после празднования, Кил узнал, что особняк посетил граф Феликс; он вошел в гостинную, отослал Микаэлу и Клариссу перед обсуждением текущего положения дел в Люцифении. Когда они собрались покидать комнату, Кил завершил свой доклад о праздновании, граф поблагодарил его за совет. Юкина, внезапно столкнувшаяся со своим отцом, была рада видеть его дома. Улыбаясь, он извинился за то, что не зашел к ней сразу по приходу, и в качестве компенсации предложил почитать книгу. Граф рассмеялся,размышляя, как необычно Кил относился к своей дочери. Кил ответил, что он скорее предпочтёт её общество обществу Дочери зла, Рилиан. Той ночью из своей комнаты Кил услышал прекрасное пение и вышел в сад, он увидел Микаэлу, поющую для Клариссы. Впечатленный выступлением, он заапплодировал, как только она закончила. Впечатленный купец поздравил Микаэлу с раскрытием её неизвестного таланта и отмахнулся от её извинений по поводу её громкого пения. Кил спросил, нравится ли Микаэле петь, решив нанять репетитора чтобы помочь улучшить её талант. Когда служанка спросила зачем, Кил сказал, что она увидит; он сказал, что становится холодно и отослал их всех обратно в их комнаты. Две недели спустя, во время следующего банкета Микаэла была главным событием. Купец хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание. Уверенный, Кил представил свою горничную на сцене, её выступление поразило гостей. После представления Кил и Микаэла общались с разными гостями. К нему подошел король Кайл, отметив,насколько был успешен Кил; купец спросил, был ли Кайл удовлетворен выступлением. Видя яркую улыбку Кайла Микаэле, Кил представил своего друга девушке, в шутку назвав его плейбоем. Кил смеялся, в то время как Кайл всё больше и больше смущался, как только Микаэла присоединилась к шутке.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Проблемы Люцифении В течение нескольких недель после вечера Килу нравилась популярность Микаэлы, он был рад, что несколько дворян и бизнесменов просили ее руки,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 в то же время он получал деньги от правительства Эльфегорта за пение Микаэлы.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide В дальнейшем, посыльный короля Сони постоянно приезжал после обеда и просил помощи Кила в связи с неурожаем в Эльфегорте, где купец мог бы помочь с некоторыми делами. В какой-то момент Кил рассказал Микаэле о помолвке Кайла и Риллиан. Однажды Кайл, Кил и посыльного для Сони встретились в особняке Фризисов, чтобы определить свои планы помощи, а так же решения текущих проблем, от которых страдает Люцифения. Желая избежать войны из-за голода в стране, Кил согласился помочь Кайлу уменьшить голод и финансовые ограничения в Люцифении. После окончания встречи и ухода короля, Кил решил привести в порядок склад и показать свою коллекцию Кайлу.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Достав Ядовитый меч, он рассказал, что считает меч волшебным. После передачи его Кайлу, чтобы он смог его рассмотреть, купец спросил, хотел бы он купить его. Кайл отказался и попрощался со своим другом.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Восхищаясь мечом в отдельной комнате, он увидел судорожно вошедшую Микаэлу и спросил, все ли в порядке. Отмахнувшись, она сказала, что посыльный уже ушел; купец объяснил, что они рано закончили. Видя, что она пристально смотрит на меч, он спросил, заинтересована ли она; она сказала, что её заинтересовала его необычная форма. Кил уточнил, что это его любимый меч, и даже жена отметила его странную форму, но вспоминая имя, данное купцом оружию,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 это было не важно. Несколько недель спустя Кил узнал, что Кайл отверг предложение Риллиан, купец начал подозревать, что Микаэла - "возлюбленная", описанная синевласым королем.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Четыре дня спустя, в ответ из Люцифении на помощь Килу был послан слуга, после того, как он отклонил кандидатуры министров и Мариам Футапи. Во время ожидания посланца, Кила посетил наемник Гаст Веном, заинтересованный в покупке Ядовитого Меча, являвшегося семейной реликвией. Кил намеренно предложил за меч непомерно высокую цену, наемник сдался и ушел. После того, как Гаст покинул комнату, Кил увидел его разговор с посыльным Алленом Авадонией, позже он поприветствовал мальчика, восхищавшегося его коллекцией. Слуга незамедлительно выразил признательность принцессы Риллиан и преподнес редкие дары: прекрасный пергамент и перьевую ручку. Кил отметил, что ручка была сделана из перьев ролламской птицы и поблагодарил Аллена за дары. Слуга был рад, что они ему понравились,говоря, что они слышали об увлечении Кила подобными вещами. Рассказав об увлечении Юкины чтением и письмом Купец сказал, что детям это интереснее, чем ему. Меняя тему, Кил поинтересовался, разговаривал ли он с Гастом; Аллен спросил, знает ли он наемника. Купец ответил, что это была их первая встреча и показал ему Ядовитый меч, обьясняя почему Гаст хотел, но не купил его. Пояснив, что любой купец знает, что не стоит недооценивать платёжеспособность клиента, Кил обьяснил Аллену его экономические и личные причины помощи Люцифении, поясняя, насколько было логично помочь своему другу Кайлу помочь Риллиан, поскольку они должны были вскоре пожениться. Меняя тему, Кил отметил, что знание и манипулирование информацией важны для успеха и сказал, что хотел бы услышать правду от не вовлеченного в политику слуги. После объяснения Аллена о всей серьезности тирании принцессы Риллиан, Кил выразил недоверие к тому, насколько плохой стала ситуация. Как только Аллен обьяснил, насколько продовольственная помощь и предстоящая свадьба с Кайлом уменьшили серьезность положения, Кил пробормотал, что он надеется, что свадьба не будет испорчена. Describing that not underestimating what a client could pay upfront was the common knowledge of a merchant, Keel explained to Allen his economical and personal reasons for helping the Kingdom of Lucifenia, explaining how it was logical to help his friend Kyle help Riliane since the two would be married soon. Brushing the topic aside, Keel noted how important it was to know and manipulate information to be successful and said that he wanted to hear the truth from a non-politically involved servant. After Allen explained the full severity of Princess Riliane's tyranny, Keel expressed his disbelief at how bad it had become. As Allen explained how the food aid and impending marriage with Kyle lessened the severity of the situation, Keel muttered that he hoped the wedding wouldn't be messed up. Внезапно, рздался стук в дверь и Кил разрешил войти Микаэле с чаем. Видя, что к чаю подается булочка, он сказал, что хотел бы попробовать. Довольный, он спросил, она ли их испекла, Микаэла сказала, что это была Кларисса. Отмечая её способности в кулинарии, купец предложил Аллену угощение, наблюдая как он беседует с Микаэлой. Глядя на них, он подметил, как они здесь встретились на пути Аллена и поинтересовался, влюблен ли он в нее. Прежде чем Аллен смог подобрать ответ, Кил пошутил о юношеской любви мальчика и извинился за то, что у нее было так много поклонников. После объяснения ее популярности и выражения жалости и уважения к тому, что она отвергла все предложения, он понял, насколько затянулась их встреча, и поблагодарил Аллена за визит. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Keel permitted Michaela to enter with tea. Seeing that tea accompanied by brioche, he said he would have a try and tasted the snack. Pleased, he asked if she made it and Michaela told him it was Clarith. Noting her exceptional cooking, the merchant offered Allen the treat and watched as he and Michaela conversed. Staring, he noted how the two met on Allen's way here and inquired if he had a crush on her. Before Allen could form a response, Keel joked at the boy's young love and apologized that she had so many suitors. After explaining her popularity and expressing both his pity and respect for her denial to marry any of them, he realized how long their meeting had dragged on and thanked Allen for his visit. Когда слуга спросил, мог бы он помочь купцу, Кил ответил, что он оказал ему большую услугу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 На следующий день, Кила посетили двое посыльных, одним из них была Нэй Футапи, и узнал, что Риллиан, узнавшая о действиях Кайла, отчаянно ищет его возлюбленную в Эльфегорте. После обсуждения Микаэлы с ней, Кил собрал Микаэлу, Клариссу, Герду, Бруно и семью вместе для встречи. Объявив, что дела плохи, Кил объяснил Бруно ситуацию. Раздраженный купец называл своего друга дураком, сердито разглагольствовал о его детских действиях без учета последствий и ударил кулаком по столу. When the servant asked if he was any help to the merchant, Keel responded that he had done him a big favor.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 The next day, Keel was visited by two messengers, one being Ney Futapie, and learned that Riliane learned of Kyle's actions and was desperately searching for his sweetheart in Elphegort. After Keel discussed Michaela with her before they left, Keel summoned Michaela, Clarith, Gerda, Bruno, and the family together for a meeting. Declaring things were not well, Keel had Bruno explain the situation. The annoyed merchant, calling his friend a fool, angrily ranted at his childish actions without considering the repercussions and slammed his fists on the table. Как только он успокоился, Кил объяснил, что посыльный был шпионом, обученным Мариам Футапи из Трех Героев и дал им сведения для планирования их контрмер. Сказав, что он опасается худшего если Риллиан узнала о Микаэле, он решает дать ей убежище в лесу Тысячелетнего дерева. Когда Кларисса попросила слова, чета Фризисов предложила ей защищать Микаэлу и быть с ней все время. Наряду со всеми остальными Кил согласился с желанием Микины поддержать девиз Фризисов, показывая равную любовь к своим слугам и их семьям.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 В определенный момент купец послал письмо Кайлу, где он описывал план укрытия Микаэлы. Позже, синевласый король написал ответ, что он сможет приехать в течении недели после получения письма и тайно вывезти Микаэлу из страны. Once he calmed down, Keel explained that the messenger was a spy trained by Mariam Futapie of the Three Heroes and gave them intelligence to plan their countermeasures. Saying he feared the worst if Riliane learned of Michaela, he decided to give her refuge and described his hideout in the Millennium Tree Forest. When Clarith requested to speak, the Freesis couple encouraged her to protect Michaela and be with her at all times. Along with everyone else, Keel agreed to Mikina's desire to uphold the Freesis motto to show equal love to their servants and their families. At some point, the merchant sent a letter to Kyle detailing where he planned to hide Michaela. Later on, the blue-haired king wrote back, saying he could arrive in about a week from when the letter got there and smuggle Michaela safely out of the country.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис Изумрудная Охота В начале Изумрудной охоты, Кил, его семья, слуги - все были были готовы бежать и, опасаясь обнаружения, решили уезжать меньшим числом. Советуя Микаэле так же бежать из Акейда, Кил убедил сопротивляющуюся девушку бежать, иначе другие могли пострадать. Видя, что Кларисса не понимает план, Кил безразлично спросил, хотела бы она бросить Микаэлу и сказал, что его не волнует, присоединится она или нет. Когда он поблагодарил за заботу о двух, Кил хвастливо спросил, что бы они подумали, если бы он был неуверен, что выживет. Купец показал слугам пути побега и позже присоединился к жене, и так же, как и она, со слезами на глазах попрощался с Кларисой и Микаэлой.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Позже, армия Люцифении нашла Кила и его семью, арестовала и заключила их в Королевском Дворце Люцифении за позволение зеленовласым слугам бежать. At the start of the Green Hunting, Keel, his family, and the servants all gathered in preparation to flee and decided to leave in fewer numbers to avoid discovery. Recommending Michaela also flee from Aceid, Keel urged the reluctant girl to escape or else the others might get hurt. Seeing Clarith didn't understand the plan, Keel indifferently asked if she wanted to give up Michaela and said he didn't care if she joined her or not. When thanked for taking care of the two, Keel boastfully asked who they thought he was, confident he would survive. The merchant showed the servants their escape routes and later joined his wife's side as she tearfully said goodbye to Clarith and Michaela.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Later, the Lucifenian army found Keel and his family, arresting and imprisoning them at the Lucifenian Royal Palace for allowing a green-haired servant to flee. Как только Аллен пришел в его камеру, Кил уверенно заявил, что насколько он знает Риллиан, лес скоро будет гореть. Когда слуга спросил, была ли Микаэла любовницей Кайла, отношение купца поменялось и он шепотом спросил, знает ли ещё кто-нибудь. Подтверждая, что Аллен был единственным, он объяснил, что это была всего лишь односторонняя любовь и поражение безумно влюбленного камергера невелико. Кил, слыша беспокойство Аллена относительно местоположения Микаэлы, нерешительно описал свои размышления над вопросом и спросил, чувствует ли слуга то же самое относительно кого-либо. Веря в решение Аллена, купец рассказал ребенку, где Микаэла прячется, и что он допускает то, что слуга будет делать независимо от результата. После извинений, за возложенное на него бремя, он подробно остановился на планируемом прибытии Кайла и плане спасения горничной Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Once Allen arrived at his cell, Keel confidently cited how he should have known Riliane would burn the forest sooner. When the servant asked if Michaela was Kyle's lover, the merchant's attitude changed and he whispered to the boy, asking if anyone else knew. Confirming Allen was the only one, he explained how it was only a one-sided love and not a huge defeat for the lovestruck chamberlain. Keel, hearing Allen's concern for where Michaela was, hesitantly described his moral conflict over the issue and asked if the servant felt the same about someone. Trusting in Allen's judgement, the merchant told the child about Michaela's hiding place and that he would accept what the servant would do, regardless of the outcome. After apologizing for giving him the onus decision, he elaborated upon Kyle's projected arrival and plan to rescue the Freesis maid.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Бизнесс магнат использовал связи Фирмы через Копу и сумел оплатить штрафы, взимаемые в отношении него и его семьи месяцы спустя. После освобождения, семья была под домашним арестом в особняке Купы в Люцифении. В какой-то момент Кил узнал о смерти Микаэлы. Вскоре после этого Кил вступил в контакт с Шартеттой Лэнгли, которая позже устраивала встречу между ним и Сопротивлением Люцифении. Узнав, что Кларисса была схвачена и допрошена армией Люцифении, Кил убедил Копу заплатить за нее залог, так что купец снова мог с ней разговаривать.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 The business magnate used the Firm's connections through Koopa and managed to pay off the heavy fines charged against him and his family months later. Following their release, the family were placed under house arrest at Koopa's mansion in Lucifenia. At some point, Keel learned of Michaela's death. Soon after, Keel came in contact with Chartette Langley who set up a meeting between him and the Lucifenian Resistance days later. Learning that Clarith had been captured and interrogated by the Lucifenian military, Keel persuaded Koopa to pay for her bail so that the merchant could speak with her again.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Поддержка Восстания Кил встретился с лидером Сопротивления Жермен Авадонией, которая предложила вернуть его конфискованное имущество в обмен на его поддержку их революции. Во время встречи, Кил услышал Клариссу за дверью и разрешил ей войти. Довольный тем, что видит беловласую девушку, он выразил свои беспокойства за неё. Когда Кларисса извинилась за невыполнение его приказов, он сказал, что он должен извиниться, избегая зрительного контакта с ней, перед тем как отмахнуться. Жермен перебила, и Кил разрешил ей продолжить. Когда Жермен остановила Клариссу на выходе, Кил был решительно не согласен с её надеждой вовлечь Клариссу в Сопротивление. Видя, что Жермен угрожает Клариссе и видя, что она колеблется, Кил заверил её, что она не предаст. Жермен снова поинтересовалась, Кил сменил тему, сказав, что он не был хорош в этом и что он подумает над её предложением, но он рассмотрит её предложение. Keel met with the Resistance's leader, Germaine Avadonia, who offered to secure his confiscated property from the Palace in exchange for his support for their revolution. During the meeting, Keel heard Clarith at the door and permitted her to enter. Glad to see the white-haired girl, he expressed his worry for her. When Clarith apologized for failing to follow his orders, he said he should apologize, avoiding eye contact with her before brushing it off. Germaine interrupted and Keel allowed her to continue. As Germaine stopped Clarith from leaving, Keel strongly disagreed with her hope to drag Clarith into the Resistance. Seeing Germaine threaten Clarith as she hesitated to decide, Keel assured her that she would not betray them. Pried by Germaine again, Keel evaded the topic, saying he wasn't good at it but that he would consider her offer. После того, как Жермен и Йорк ушли, Кларисса отметила, насколько они были пугающими, и купец сказал, что это было лишь бравадой. После убеждения Клариссы пойти отдохнуть,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Кил боролся с чувством вины из-за раскрытия местоположения Микаэлы Аллену и её последовавшей смерти. Следуя совету своей жены поддержать Сопротивление, он, отказавшись от сна, тщательно расследовал ситуацию восстания и увидел преимущество, которое было у нее. Кил решил поддержать Сопротивление и использовать шанс вернуться в Марлон, узнав что особняк в Марлоне стал пустым.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Через несколько дней после встречи, он вошел в комнату Клариссы и, объясняя своё решение, спросил, планирует ли она присоединиться к ним. Как только она выразила свою незаинтересованность, он согласился с её решением и сказал, что он был бы рад нанять её снова как свою служанку в Марлоне. Когда она со слезами на глазах сказала, что не может, он отметил, что это было из-за смерти Микаэлы и подошел к окну. After Germaine and York left, Clarith noted how frightening they were and the merchant said it was just bravado. After urging Clarith to get some rest, Keel struggled with his guilt over telling Allen Michaela's location and her ensuing death. Advised by his wife to support the Resistance, he thoroughly investigated the rebellion's situation, without sleep, and saw the advantage they had. Keel decided to support the Resistance and use the chance to return to Marlon, learning that a mansion in Marlon had become vacant. A few days since the meeting, he entered Clarith's room and explained his decision, asking if she planned to join them. Once she expressed her disinterest, he agreed with her decision and said he would be glad to have her as his maid again in Marlon. As she tearfully said she couldn't, he noted it was because of Michaela's death and moved towards the window. While looking at a Levin cathedral, the merchant asked if she believed in God and said she could work at the monastery he helped create. Clarith questioned if he wanted her to be a nun and he rejected the notion, saying they were understaffed and very suitable for the Netsuma girl to clear her head. Глядя на Левинский собор, купец спросил, верит ли она в Бога и сказал, что она могла бы работать в монастыре, который он помогал создавать. Кларисса спросила, хочет ли он, чтобы она стала монахиней, но он отклонил идею, говоря, что им не хватает не хватает рабочих, что очень подходит для очистки головы девушки Нэцума. С вызовом, Кил сказал напрямую что она должна принять смерть Микаэлы и двигаться дальше. В конце концов, Кларисса приняла его предложение, и, пожимая руки, купец сказал, что она всё еще часть его семьи и они будут поддерживать связь с беловласой девушкой. На следующий день, Кил рассказал о решении Клариссы Жермен и начал обеспечивать поставками Сопротивление. В день отъезда Клариссы Кил и Юкина попрощались с ней.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Conflicted, Keel bluntly told her that she needed to accept Michaela's death and she needed to move on. Clarith finally accepted his offer and the merchant said she was still part of their family and would keep in touch with the white-haired girl, shaking hands. The following day, Keel had Clarith relay his decision to Germaine and began providing supplies to the Resistance. On the day of Clarith's deparature, Keel and Yukina said their goodbyes before she left.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Люцифенская Революция Во время Люцифенской Революции Кил использовал Фирму Фризис для поддержки революционерской армии в Ролламе, снабжая их оружием чтобы помочь противостоять военной мощи армии Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Семья Фризисов сбежала после освобождения Сопротивлением этого района и нашла убежище в особняке Фризиса в Марлоне. Когда они были там, Кила посетила Эллука Часовщица и её ученица, Гумилия. Две женщины показали, что они смогли восстановить имущество Кила из его сожженного особняка и после переговоров вернули его. Благодарный купец выполнил просьбу Эллуки скрыть их от Люцифении и отдать ей Ядовитый меч. Также, Гумилия рассказала, что Микаэла была одним из Лесных Духов и её "партнером" и использовала ритуал, чтобы показать, что её дух воплотился как саженец дерева. Пораженный, Кил посоветовал им отдать Микаэлу Клариссе, сказав, что, став деревом, сначала она хотела бы видеть своего друга.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Shortly after Clarith's departure, Keel traveled to Marlon with his family and moved into the Freesis Mansion there. While there, Keel was visited by Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice, Gumillia. The two women revealed they managed to recover Keel's property from his burned-down mansion and, after some negotiation, returned them to him. Grateful, the merchant abided Elluka's request to hide them from Lucifenia and give her the Venom Sword. Gumillia also revealed that Michaela was once a Forest Spirit and her "partner" and used a ritual to show that her spirit incarnated as tree saplings. Amazed, Keel advised they give Michaela to Clarith, saying she would want to see her friend first when she became a tree.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue После захвата Люцифении Сопротивлением и пленения Дочери Зла, Кил посетил мирную встречу. Видя Жермен, он поздравил её и похвалил её решимость, отмахиваясь от сравнения своего вклада. Как и остальные, Кил был удивлен, когда под маской Качеса оказался сам король Кайл. Когда вопрос коснулся появления Трех героев, Кил выразил недоверие, что она может быть причиной каких-либо проблем, вместо этого привлекая внимание совета к Мариам Футапи. Вскоре после этого, Кайл объявил о временной оккупации Люцифении Марлоном и контроле над её правительством. Он, вместе с остальными присутствующими на встрече, согласился с предложением и не возражал, поскольку Кайл объявил о казни Дочери Зла. 27 декабря 500 года Кил присутствовал при казни на Тысячелетней площади и был свидетелем того, как принцесса взошла на эшофот;The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 во время события он понял, что принцесса на самом деле была Алланом в маскировке.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter В какой-то момент Эллука и Гумилия оставили защиту Кила, сказав ему, что они планировали встретиться с Клариссой, прежде чем отправиться в Восточный регион.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Months later, during the Lucifenian Revolution, Keel used the Freesis Firm to help support the revolutionary army at Rollam, supplying them with weapons to help combat the military might of the Lucifenian army.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 After Lucifenian was captured by the Resistance and The Daughter of Evil was imprisoned, Keel attended the peace meeting. Seeing Germaine, he congratulated her and praised her determination, brushing off his contributions in comparison. Like the others, Keel was surprised when the masked Kachess revealed himself to be King Kyle. When the matter regarding the Three Heroes came up, Keel expressed disbelief that she would cause any trouble, curbing the council's attention to Mariam Futapie instead. Soon after, Kyle announced Marlon's temporary occupation of Lucifenia and control over its government. He, along with the rest present at the meeting, agreed to the proposal and did not object as Kyle announced The Daughter of Evil's execution. On December 27th, EC 500, Keel attended the execution in Millennial Square and witnessed The Daughter of Evil come on the stage;The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 during the event, he recognized the princess was actually Allen in disguise.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter At some point, Elluka and Gumillia left Keel's protection, telling him they planned to meet Clarith before heading to the Eastern region.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Возвращение Домой Некоторое время спустя, Кил наслаждался своим утренним чаепитием и чтением газеты, когда он заметил Юкину, пишущую что-то на бумаге и спросил, что это. Она сказала ему, что это была история о змеях и лягушках. Затем бизнесмен прочитал более четырех писем из тех, которые он получил. Первое выражало беспокойство по поводу того, что Кайл передал всю власть королеве Прим и поселился в Люцифении; письмо так же упоминало о его Охоте на Ведьм с целью поимки Жермен. Размышляя, насколько похожи бизнесмен и Королевская семья в вовлечении целых стран в собственных интересах, он рассмеялся. После прочтения письма от Эллуки и Клариссы, Кил прочитал письмо от Жермен, благодарящее его за содействие и сообщающее ситуацию её друзей. Зная опасность сведений, которые он принёс, Кил бросил письма в камин и решил хранить информацию в памяти. Затем Юкина попросила прочитать её недавно законченный рассказ и он был впечатлен его качеством относительно её возраста. thumb|250px|Keel's depression after Yukina ran away После, она сказала, что собирается написать о Дочери Зла, Кил подумал, что ей ещё рано писать о таких событиях.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Поскольку политика Кайла в Люцифении стала более агрессивной, Кил был убежден, что Микина поддержит действия их друга, а не будет против них. В 502 году Бруно ушел со службы Кила и остался жить со своей семьёй в Вельзении. Когда Юкина снова выразила желание изучать Дочь Зла, Кил выступил против её поисков за границей. После того, как она сбежала из семьи, Кил задействовал все свои возмозности, чтобы найти её.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue В какой-то момент, он связался с Бруно и попросил отставного дворецкого помочь найти Юкину и проследить за ситуацией в стране для него. Некоторое время спустя, Кил получил от него сведения о её действиях в крепости Ретасан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Some time later, Keel enjoyed his morning sipping tea and reading the newspaper when he noticed Yukina writing something on paper and asked what it was. She told him it was a story about snakes and frogs. The businessman then read over four letters he recieved. The first concerned Kyle handing control over to his mother, Prim, and settled in Lucifenia; the letter also mentioned his Witch Hunt order for Germaine. Thinking how alike both businessmen and Royal Familes were in involving entire countries in their personal desires, he laughed. After reading his letters from Elluka and Clarith, Keel read the letter from Germaine, thanking him for his assistance and reporting the situations of her friends. Knowing the risks the intelligence he had brought, Keel threw the letters in his fireplace and decided to keep the information memorized. Yukina then asked him to read her recently finished story and was impressed by its quality for her age. After she told him she planned to write about The Daughter of Evil, Keel thought it was too soon for her to write about such events.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter As Kyle's policies in Lucifenia became more aggressive, Keel was convinced by Mikina to support their friend and not oppose his actions.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue In EC 502, Bruno retired from Keel's employ and left to live in Beelzenia with his family.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 At some point, Keel suggested that Kyle block Marlon's trade within Elphegort to promote its domestic market and the King complied.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 When Yukina expressed her renewed desire to study The Daughter of Evil, Keel opposed her going abroad for research. After she snuck away from her family, Keel grew depressed over the event and used all his resources available to track her.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red At some point, he contacted Bruno and asked the retired butler to help find Yukina and monitor the situation for him in the country. Sometime after, Keel received word of her activity at Retasan Fortress from him.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Around the same time, Keel began investigating the recent events and discovered Ney Futapie was the girl depicted in Kyle's last surviving painting and that she was the king's half-sister; he also discovered the machinations by Queen Dowager Prim and her court mage, Abyss I.R., to expand Marlon's territory.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue He then asked Admiral Dylan to sail Yukina and Kyle back to Marlon and the navyman agreed to help. Keel then sent Shaw as a messenger on the Royal Victory and awaited their return.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Praefatio of Blue Примерно в то же время Кил начал расследование последних событий и выяснил, что девушкой, изображенной на последней оставшейся картине Кайла, была Нэй Футапи и что она была сводной сестрой короля; а так же он обнаружил махинации королевы-матери Прим и её придворной волшебницы Абисс I.R. с целью расширения территории Марлона. После возвращения Юкины в Марлон вместе с Жермен, Гумилией и Кайлом, семья Фризисов приветствовала её возвращение, и купец расплакался от радости. Кил был рад видеть её, расстроился тому, что Кайл ушел без них и пригласил Гумилию и Жермен на ужин в особняке. Во время ужина, Кил сказал своей старшей дочери, что ничего не произошло и ей не стоит волноваться из-за побега из дома. Как и все, Кил был недоволен пьяными разглагольствованиями Жермен об опасностях, с которыми Юкина столкнулась за границей. Когда Юкина описала свои приключения, её отец показал его собственные выводы о Прим и её придворной волшебнице. After Yukina arrived back in Marlon with Germaine, Gumillia, and Kyle, the Freesis family welcomed her return, the merchant joyfully crying. Keel, happy to see her safe, was disappointed that Kyle had gone off without them and invited Gumillia and Germaine to have dinner with them at the mansion. Позже купец встретился с Кайлом и объяснил его подозрения, что мать короля манипулировала всеми событиями, которые произошли из-за сосудов греха. Кайл, отказываясь верить этим подозрениям, заявил, что Абисс I.R. умерла некоторое время назад. Кил затем показал ему последнюю из оставшихся картин Кайла и показал его связь с Нэй. Потрясенный этими открытиями, он заявил, что будет противостоять своей матери и положит конец её правлению. Подслушав их, Юкина подбежала и попросилась пойти с синевласым королем. Кил видел этот трогательный момент и начал подозревать, что девочка очаровала Кайла. Как только Юкина ушла, Кил молниеносно ударил члена королевской семьи Марлона и сразу же избил его, предупреждая его его влюблёность в свою дочь. После захвата Нэй, Кил наблюдал за ней, когда Абисс I.R перед тем, как сбежать с сосудом греха, используя Микину как посредника, вырубила Кила и убила Нэй.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue During their dinner, Keel told his eldest daughter nothing was wrong and she didn't need to worry for running away from home. Like everyone else, Keel was displeased by Germaine's drunken rant about the danger Yukina faced while abroad. As Yukina described her adventures, her father revealed his own findings about Prim and her court mage. The merchant later met up with Kyle and explained his suspicions that the king's mother had been manipulating all the events that transpired through the vessels of sin. Kyle, refusing to believe these suspicions, stated that Abyss I.R. had died sometime ago. Keel then showed him Kyle's last surviving painting and revealed its connection to Ney. Shaken at these revelations, Kyle declared he would confront his mother and end her reign. Having overheard them, Yukina ran up and begged to go with the blue-haired king. Keel watched as the two shared a tender moment and suspected Kyle had become enamored with the child. Once Yukina left, Keel swiftly hit the Marlon royal and promptly beat him up, warning him about falling in love with his daughter. After Ney was captured, Keel watched over her when Abyss I.R., using Mikina as a medium, knocked out Keel and killed Ney before escaping with the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Поздняя Жизнь В результате травмы состояние Кила ухудшилось и вскоре после увольнения, о нем заботилась Микина. Хотя он уступил контроль над фирмой Фризиса Сё, он содействовал ему в большинстве дел и помог обеспечить деловую хватку молодого мальчика, пока он не стал зрелым и понимающим в бизнесе взрослым. Позже, он был свидетелем реорганизации бизнеса в Фонд Фризиса и через некоторое время после этого умер.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath As a result of his injury, Keel's condition became worse and he soon after retired, cared for by Mikina. Although he ceded control of the Freesis Firm over to Shaw, he assisted in the majority of his work and helped procure the young boy's business acumen until he became a mature and business savvy adult. Later in life, he witnessed his son reorganize the business as the Freesis Foundation and died sometime after.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Keel Наследие Достижения Кила, как купца передались его сыну Сё и Фонду Фризисов, вытекающие из его конгломерата корпораций оказали большое влияние на бизнес и политику на века вперед после его смерти. В седьмом веке Фонду было поручено расследование серийных убийств в Торагае и их связь с Père Noël.Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Keel's accomplishments as a merchant carried on his son Shaw and the Freesis Foundation stemming from his corporate conglomerate had a major impact in politics and business in the century following his death.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw By the seventh century EC, the Foundation was entrusted to investigate the Toragay Serial Killings and their connection to Père Noël.Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Личность и черты характера Кил был экономным, хотя и любящим индивидуальность, уравновешивающим в своей жизни работу и семью. Как бизнесмен, Кил взвешивал свои решения, основанные на большей прибыли или меньшей потере и всегда сознавал это. Благодаря своему опыту и интуиции,Кил полагал, что информация была ключом к успеху и объединив знания и осмысление он добился высокого положения.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Несмотря на это, Кил высоко ценил семью, был очень терпеливым, любящим и искренне заботящимся о своей жене и детях. Он так же распространял эти ценности и на домашний персонал, который служил и проводил с ним всё время каждый день, отказываясь игнорировать страдания их или их семей даже во время опасности. Из-за этого Кил эмоционально разрывался во время Изумрудной Охоты, конфликтующей с его моральными убеждениями, так как многие погибли, в то время как он защищал Микаэлу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Однако, Кил злился, когда друзья или знакомые действовали по-детски и возмущался когда дорогие ему люди оказывались в опасности. Несмотря на это, он часто брал себя в руки и в зависимости от ситуации думал или как бизнесмен, муж или отец, кем он был.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Его хобби было типичной Марлонской привычкой - собирать вещи, особенно те, которые были интересны или имели высокую стоимость.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Keel was an economical yet loving individual, balancing his life between work and family. As a businessman, Keel weighed his decisions based on what provided the most gains or the least losses and was always conscious about that fact. Through his intuition and experience, Keel believed that information was the key to success and held the knowledge and intelligence he acquired in high regard.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Despite this, Keel valued family highly, and was extremely patient, loving, and wholeheartedly caring to his wife and children. He similarly extended these values to his household staff who served and spend time with him each day, refusing to ignore their or their families' suffering, even in times of peril. Because of this, Keel became emotionally torn during the Green Hunting, conflicted with his moral beliefs as many died while he protected Michaela.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 However, the merchant became angry when a friend or acquaintance acted childish and was angered when his loved ones' well-beings are at risk. In spite of this, he often composed himself quickly and thought of the situation as either the businessman, husband, or father, that he was.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 As a hobby, Keel had a typical Marlon habit to collect things, particularly interesting items or ones that have a high monetary value.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Навыки и умения Кил был бизнесменом от природы, проницательным и осознающим возможности и готовым взять на себя краткосрочные риски ради долговременной выгоды. Среди основных задач - приобретение и управление информации, позволяющей ему влиять на тенденции в свою пользу. Подобным образом он глубоко укоренился на политической сцене, надеясь изменить политическую ситуацию для собственной экономической выгоды. Также, Кил хорошо общается с людьми, легко уходя от нужной ему темы, скрывая свои истинные мотивы доброжелательных жестов или актов доброты.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Keel was a natural businessman, perceptive and conscious of opportunities and willing to take short-term risks for long-term gains. Among Keel's primary concerns in the acquiring and manipulation of information, allowing him to influence trends for his benefit. Similarly, he deeply rooted himself in the political scene, hoping to turn political situations to his economical advantage. Keel was also capable with people, easily evading topics he wished to avoid while hiding his true motives behind benevolent gestures or acts of kindness.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Связи с другими персонажами Микина Фризис: жена Кила. Кил очень любил Микину, они вместе сбежали и поддерживали друг друга во взаимных трудностях. Он относился к ней, как к партнеру по ведению хозяйства, позже имевшая такое влияние на него, что это выглядело так, будто он был под каблуком. Mikina Freesis: Keel's wife. Keel loved Mikina deeply, with the two running away together and supporting each other in their mutual hardships. He treated her as a partner in running the household, the latter having a strong influence over him to the point of it looking like he was under her thumb, and he would often follow her advice in difficult decisions. Юкина Фризис: старшая дочь Кила. Кил гордился мастерством Юкины в написании рассказов, у него были близкие взаимотношения с ней, часто проводил с ней время и дарил подарки. Первоначально, он не хотел, чтобы она узнала правду для её защиты, но он передумал и предоставил ей помощь. Кил очень защищал Юкину от любой угрозы. Yukina Freesis: Keel's eldest daughter. Keel was proud of Yukina's skill in writing stories and had a close relationship with her, often spending time with her and giving her gifts. Initially he wanted to keep her from discovering the truth to keep her from harm, but he grew to appreciate her quest and gave her aid. Keel was very protective of Yukina, to the point of attacking any perceived threat to her. Кайл Марлон: Хороший друг Кила. Килу досаждала глупость Кайла в отношении Микаэлы, которая разожгла Изумрудную Охоту, но был и остался близким другом короля Марлона. Он часто помогал ему как купец, используя свои связи. Килу нравилось, когда он приходил в гости к нему, но несмотря на это, он не одобрял какой-либо интерес со стороны Кайла к своей дочери Юкине. Kyle Marlon: A good friend of Keel's. Keel was vexed with Kyle's foolishness in regards to Michaela, which sparked the Green Hunting, but had been and remained a close friend of the Marlon king. He would often aid him using his connections as a merchant and enjoyed having him over as a guest; despite this, he did not approve of any interest Kyle may have had in his daughter Yukina. Микаэла: Одна из горничных Кила. Кил был впечатлен пением Микаэлы, она упорно работала как одна из его слуг; за то время, когда она работала, он начал считать её членом семьи. Кил был очень расстроен её смертью, чувствуя, что подвел её. Michaela: One of Keel's maids. Keel was impressed by Michaela's singing voice, and her hard work as one of his servants; over the course of her employment he began to consider her a member of the family. In the Green Hunting Keel had been protective of her even at the cost of countless innocent lives, and great grief at her death, holding himself responsible. Кларисса: Одна из горничных Кила. Кил собирался заботиться о Клариссе как о члене семьи, после того, как она работала на него, её готовка был оценена и она заботилась о Юкине. После Изумрудной Охоты он был обеспокоен её планами на будущее и надеялся помочь ей двигаться дальше после смерти Микаэлы. Clarith: One of Keel's maids. Keel grew to care about Clarith as a member of the family after she worked for him, appreciating her excellent cooking and the care she showed for Yukina. After the Green Hunting he became concerned for her future plans and hoped to help her move on from Michaela's death. Аллен Авадония: Кил был заинтересован в точке зрения Аллена как одного из обычных людей Люцифении, считая его честным. Во время Изумрудной Охоты, Кил достаточно доверял Аллену, чтобы рассказать о местоположении Микаэлы, узнав, что его приоритетом было защищать близких. Однако, он сожалел о взваливании такой ноши на него. Allen Avadonia: Keel was interested in Allen's viewpoints as one of the common people of Lucifenia, finding him to be of an honest character. During the Green Hunting, Keel trusted Allen enough to tell him Michaela's location, recognizing that he also prioritized protecting his loved ones. He felt regret, however, for placing such a burden on him. Сё Фризис: единственный сын Кила. Кил любил Сё до безумия; в конечном счёте он доверил мальчику взять на себя Фонд Фризиса после его преждевременной отставки, становясь наставником своего сына. Shaw Freesis: Keel's only son. Keel loved Shaw and often doted on him; he grew to trust the boy with heavy responsibilities, such as being his messenger to bring Yukina back to Marlon and later running the Freesis Firm in after Keel's early retirement. During this time he became a mentor figure to his son and worked hard to develop his business acumen. Айль Фризис: младшая дочь Кила. Кил любил Айль как свою дочь, самым важным была её безопасность, как и всей семьи. Aile Freesis: Keel's youngest daughter. Keel loved Aile as his daughter and prioritized her safety as he did for all his family. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Кила совпадает с названием центральной балки в корпусе лодки, поддерживающая судно, а так же помогающая сохранить его на плаву. * *Keel shares his name with that of the central beam in the hull of a boat, supporting the ship as well as helping to keep it afloat. *Его имя частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его Вокалоида Kiyoteru, с латинизацией Keel, содержащей "Ki" * *His name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Kiyoteru, with Keel's romanization containing "Ki" in it. Любопытно *Среди предметов коллекции Кила есть куклы часовщика, скорее всего ссылающиеся на Кирилла Часовщика. * *Among the items in Keel's collection are clockworker dolls,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 likely referencing Kiril Clockworker. Галерея Concept Art= 948031.jpg|Keel's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Wife and man schedule.jpg|Mikina and Keel's profile in the The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Keel-hand.jpeg|Keel as he appears in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= 12770.jpg|Keel's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12790.jpg|Keel in the background in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Keel_portrait.jpg|Keel discusses Kyle's portrait of Ney Marlon in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Freesis family.png|Keel and his family as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Fanbook2.jpg|Keel Freesis and Kyle Marlon from Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Manga Apparitions= KeelNovelette.png|Keel in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Keel in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver KeelAkuMusu2.png|Keel as he appears in Aku Musu Keelmanga.png|Keel as he appears in The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Misc= Freesis family.png|The Freesis family as seen in the The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red preview Keel.JPG|Illustration of Keel by Suzunosuke |-| Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Фирма Фризиса Категория:Семья Фризис